1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical outlet receptacle, and, more particularly, to a modular electrical outlet receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An office environment, as well as other work locations, often has several types of electrical and electronic equipment, such as computers, printers, photocopiers, communication equipment, facsimile machines, answering machines, etc. Each of these devices must be plugged into a circuit, which provides power from a power distribution system. Office environments often consist of large open areas of floor space, which are divided into separate and distinct areas by way of a wall panel system. The wall panel system can be modular and moved about with relative ease to change an office floor plan.
Modular electrical outlet receptacles may be included in the wall panel system, and provide flexibility in terms of system layout and inter-connectability with other components of the system. Typically a modular electrical receptacle includes at least one connector, which is adapted to interface with a corresponding connector on a wiring harness. The wiring harness typically includes a further connector at an opposing end thereof, which extends to another component of the system, such as another electrical receptacle. A problem with some modular electrical receptacles is the high cost involved to construct the receptacles. Conductors that traverse modular electrical receptacles must be strong enough to withstand repeated insertions and removals of electrical plugs.
Conductors may be formed by folding stamped metal, which serve to conduct power from an external source to a plug inserted into a portion of the formed conductor. Such conductors include a portion of folded metal forming a receiving slot for the insertion of a blade of the plug. Repeated insertions and removals of the blade of the plug may cause the receiving slot to deform.
What is needed in the art is a modular electrical receptacle with metal stamped and bent electrical conductors, which can retain their conductivity through, repeated insertions and retractions of electrical plugs.
The present invention provides a modular electrical receptacle including a housing, at least one plug-in connector and a face plate having at least two blade openings and an associated ground plug opening.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an electrical receptacle including at least one conductor member having at least one folded segment oriented to define a receiving socket and a housing having at least one lateral support feature, the at least one folded segment insertable into a corresponding one of the at least one lateral support features along an insertion axis, the at least one lateral support feature supporting the at least one folded segment in a direction transverse to the insertion axis, the housing including at least one blade opening, the at least one blade opening being disposed proximate to at least one of the receiving sockets.
An advantage of the present invention is that a modular electrical receptacle is provided with a conductor that is less expensive to form.
Another advantage is that the electrical conductor can be constructed from thinner material than would normally be used.
Yet another advantage is that the electrical conductor does not require added clips or springs to prevent deformation of the electrical contacts.